ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Beion
Beion is a member of the Girl-Team, a high-ranking General of the Cavaliers of Thornton, a minor antagonist in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, and a supporting antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 and Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Background Born in 2000, Beion attended an unknown school in first grade or was otherwise homeschooled. In 2007, Beion started his education at Tower Placement School. Due to Beion's reserved nature, he kept to himself most of the time and did not really make friends with other students. Beion seemed to get along with Cera Lewis and Helena — he was able to sit with them on the school bus — but other than that, he was not mentioned to be hanging around them. Physical appearance Beion was a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. He was described as being vain about appearances. Personality Beion seemed to be a highly arrogant person, who looked down on nearly everyone and everything. He rarely expressed his disdainful opinions in a confrontational manner. He reacted with scornful amusement when Summer Petersen insulted his vanity. He also did not seem to respect Charlie Corner very much. Beion had a longstanding hatred of the Boy-Team; this was made clear when Cera Lewis accused him of finding Summer attractive. Beion in response said he would never touch "a filthy gender traitor like her" regardless of her appearance. This proves him hypocritical, as he served the Girl-Team in spite of his own gender. Despite his largely strict and conscientious attitude, however, he was not a completely inflexible man, prone to let his feelings get the better of him like any other. This was seen when he allowed the beauty of Summer Petersen to cloud his judgement, letting the chance to capture her on the orders of Natalia Thornton, which makes him even more hypocritical. Ironically, he did touch her just prior to being incapacitated and arrested for this instance of letting his guard down entirely. It seemed he was so arrogant that he was more or less indifferent and dismissive of everyone, regardless of status. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent During the School War, Beion became a high-ranking official for the Girl Team. Beion stood as a false witness alongside Ursula Blackham for Emily Watson when she attempted to sway Empress Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team cause. Beion fought in the First Battle of Tower Placement, but evacuated after Helen McKeen put a surrender in order. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Still determined to destroy Steven Thompson, he joined up with Natalia Thornton for the second war. Beion, who had a less-than-ideal view of Summer Petersen, taught his followers that she was a bitter enemy who had ravaged the Girl-Team. Boys vs. Girls 2'' Prior to the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Beion stood sentry with Thornton and Cera Lewis as the troops marched towards the front of the school. Beion flattered Thornton for her judgement in wanting Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen to be brought in alive, only to be waved off by his mistress. This scene is only in the graphic novel. During the fighting, Beion ran into Summer Petersen, who claimed she had seen the error of her ways and had become loyal to the Cavaliers. Petersen managed to charm Beion since she was wearing a sleeveless midriff shirt and jean shorts and he was not used to being flattered at all, and she wrapped him into a friendly conversation on a bench. However, Petersen's charm was a smokescreen that put Beion off his guard, and his triumphant smile became one of pained surprise as Petersen's taser fired into his body from out of nowhere. Beion remained conscious long enough to glare at the girl for her trick while she lamented she would never seduce anyone again. He was then tried and arrested along with many other Cavaliers and imprisoned for his crimes. His sentence was permanent. Relationships Summer Petersen Beion had a less-than-ideal view of Summer Petersen, despite Cera Lewis claiming that he considered her attractive. Beion retorted that he would never touch her. He taught his followers that she was a bitter enemy who had ravaged the Girl-Team. Despite this, she seduced him into sitting with her and incapacitated him, leading to his arrest for his crimes against humanity. References Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Teenagers Category:6 foot characters Category:Males Category:1990s births Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:African American characters Category:Girl-Team characters Category:D.I.T. characters